New Recruits
by xTheSkyIsFallingx
Summary: The helicopters. Shockwave had had experience with helicopters. Oh yes. --Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Ok, not much to put up here. This is something of an introduction to two of my OC's. It has no plot and is probably not very interesting, but, please enjoy anyway! ^^

Also, this was kind of rushed so there may be grammatical errors and such. Please don't hesitate to point out any mistakes on my part!

* * *

The recommended soldiers all stood in a line, perfectly straight, perfectly at attention, not so much as a wire out of line.

They had all just shown their fighting abilities and skills for Commander Shockwave. And they had all done exceptionally well. Now it was up to Shockwave to decided who would be filling in for the off-duty Stunticons until they were back on their pedes. The only problem was that Magatron's trusted Commander was not at all sure any of these mechs qualified for the job. Except for two.

Backlash and Rupture. The helicopters.

Shockwave had had experience with helicopters. Oh yes.

They stooped in an arrogant slouch, crimson and golden optics dimmed with boredom and arms crossed irritably. The larger of the two --Rupture-- was a silvery kind of white, paler then Megatron and with golden yellow optics that glinted brightly even as they dimmed. The other, Backlash, only slightly shorter and more heavily armored was darker, a camo green with silver highlights. His face was covered by a black mask and he had dark red, nearly black optics that stared, glazed over, at the wall.

As their commander hurried over to snap at them, Ruptures mouth moved in an almost silent murmur (something along the lines of "Hysterical, glitching control drone"), white face scrunching into a kind of bemused amusement. Shockwave could not see Backlash's mouth because of the black face mask that covered half of his dark face, but the purple Decepticon got the impression that he had responded by the way his head tilted.

"Stand at _attention_, you imbecilic drones!" The base commander hissed at them, shooting a significant glance at Shockwave, one the purple mech did not fail to notice.

A sly smirk wriggled it's way onto Rupture's facial plates. The helicopter's comrades were now growing restless, and they continued to glance towards the end of the line where the two trouble makers stood.

Suddenly, both Backlash and Rupture snapped their heads up, stiffening. Simultaneously, the two Decepticon's shot up into an immaculately perfect "at attention" position, hands snapping up to their helms in a salute.

"_Sir, yes sir!_" Both warriors shouted in unison. They stood like that for several silent moments and Shockwave watched, mildly impressed. The other nameless commander frowned, looking both helicopters over for a few moments longer, as if trying to detect sarcasm.

He started to turn away.

As if on cue, Rupture's facial plates split into a wide, mocking grin and he did a kind of weird dance-pose that Shockwave was sure defied several laws while Backlash slapped a hand to his mid-section and doubled over in silent laughter. Somebody at the other end giggled compulsively and another snorted rather loudly. The commander froze, optics narrowing.

And Shockwave waited. The other commanders face was... interesting, to say the least. He was obviously not too pleased.

"_Enough!_" he very nearly shrieked and the giggling mech made a choking sound. The commander whirled on the two helicopters. Face twisted into frustrated fury, he pointed angrily at two soldiers in the middle of the line.

"Take them to the brig!" he commanded, gesturing wildly towards the unruly recruits. Rupture looked suddenly serious and glanced at Backlash, who shrugged. As if they were used to it.

Slightly bemused, Shockwave decided to speak up.

"Cease." All movement came to an abrupt halt. The other commander turned to look at Shockwave.

"Yes, Commander Shockwave? Sir?" he very nearly sneered.

"Those two will do. Designation Rupture and Backlash."

Dead. Silence.

"_What?!_" came the grating reply. Shockwave merely crossed his arms.

"I'm assuming they are to be taken together."

"B-but, Co-commander Shockwave!" the other protested. Everyone else remained quiet, eager to see what would happen next .As if this were so interesting. Glitches.

"Am I correct?"

"Yes." the mech answer sullenly, shooting a look that oozed "Primus, please destroy their souls".

Rupture suddenly --once again-- shot up and shouted a triumphant "Ha!", turning towards his partner for a high-five. The two mechs began jabbering away, the words not at all understandable. They grasped hands between them excitedly, and continued to chatter away in their own language, sounding vaguely as if their vocalizers were glitching.

Shockwave's single optic blinked. Shaking himself slightly, the purple commander turned back to the other.

"Thank you." he informed him crisply, and strode away. He didn't think about the consequences of choosing such mechs. Childish, happy, _cheerful. _Full of battle-lust, pranksters and not above cheating.

Oh yes. Helicopters.

Well, Shockwave thought to himself, it's not like I have to deal with the two-timing little monsters.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you liked it and thanks for reading! And I really like reviews, so please tell me what you think! I may or may not be adding on a couple more short stories (also with no plots) if my characters are well recieved. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Another totally plot-less chapter that's too short for it's own good. Also be warned that my pathetic attempts at humor are quite horrifying. Read at your own risk.

And I don't know why, but I feel this needs an explanation. This chapter basically is just a kind of character-sketch thing going on. Like I said, no plot; I'm just trying to introduce some of Backlash and Rupture's quirks and personalities.

Disclaimer: Oops, forgot this on the last chapter, please forgive me. TF does not and most certainly never will belong to me. I just borrow. ^^

* * *

It was common knowledge that those with flying alt-modes _generally_ loved the skies. When one did not count the few that preferred to mingle with "ground-pounders", it was known that those who flew tended to get touchy and irritable when their flight-cravings were not satisfied.

Even Megatron knew that sticking two helicopters in a small, dark room for so long was just _begging_ for a hysterical fit of temper and disobedient rage. Especially when previously mentioned helicopters were claustrophobic beyond all reason.

Why he did it, even the ever observant and knowledge-filled _Starscream_ could not fathom.

Oh Primus, helicopters. Was that curse of a glitch _Vortex_ not enough? No. The pit had spawned two more virus-ridden processor aches just for Megatron. Joy.

As said before, when those with flying alt-modes were kept from the skies for too long, they tended to be difficult, and this was only maximized with claustrophobia.

And both Rupture and Backlash were claustrophobic. And in a tightly enclosed space. Under the ocean.

Needless to say, Megatron was quite speechless at the sight before him. Walking into the control center, ready to meet the new recruits and make sure they knew where their place was, the Decepticon Commander had not expected... this.

Wow. Just wow.

Never before had Megatron heard a grown and fully upgraded mech make such an... interesting sound. It was somewhere between a high-pitched keen of pure grief and a strangled wail of pain. This sound emanating from the Decepticon currently curled into a tight ball on the floor.

As if the sight of Rupture acting like a dying organic was not enough, Backlash was just... well, Megatron couldn't really find words.

Backlash stood against the wall, chest pressed to the metal and hands seemingly welded to the smooth surface. Just... standing. And ramming his head repeatedly. Into the wall.

There was a dent in the wall.

It was... difficult to imagine let alone explain. And Megatron was torn between shooting his new recruits or shooting _himself_, just from the quality of his troops. Oh Primus, help him.

_Hello, imbeciles. Welcome to my humble abode! Please make the wall comfortable with the shape of your thick helm._

The large silver mech promptly turned, and left the control room. Starscream was the Air Commander after all. He could deal with them.

Good luck with that.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry once more for it's shortness. Please forgive any grammatical errors and things of that nature; this was rushed. And by the way, I'll basically be posting as I get inspiration. So there will probably be big gaps between updates! Anyway, I love reviews and constructive critism! Thanks!


End file.
